


ᴀᴛᴇᴇᴢ sᴏғᴛ ʜᴏᴜʀs

by inlovewitkpop92



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewitkpop92/pseuds/inlovewitkpop92
Summary: A one shot collection of Ateez x Reader in a college au. Lots of cuddles and kisses. Basically just FLUFF





	1. San X Jang Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am in need of some fluff in my life and I am also currently VERY obsessive with ATEEZ. Hence the need to write this out. Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -8 a.m: ʙʀᴇᴀᴋғᴀsᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ sᴀɴɴɪᴇ-  
Your boyfriend had promised to pick you up early in the morning from your dorms so that both of you could go to class together. But just from a text message, your plans change and San decides to bring you out for breakfast instead.

Clasping your earring on your left, you shake your head slightly to let them dangle. You smiled at how pretty they look and reached for your ring collection next. Just as you were deciding whether to pick out the angel wings or the jaded dragonfly, your Kakaotalk beeped. Smiling to yourself you reach for your phone on your charging pad and swipe to read the text.

\- Baby, I just reached your dorms, I'll be up in a few minutes. Don't rush! I'm the one early. See you ^^ -

You replied to your boyfriend an okay before quickly getting your class bag from the coat rack you share with your roommate who is out at the moment. At your study table, you collected your pencil case and notebooks. You also made sure that your purse and lanyard with your student ID is in your bag as well. Another Kakaotalk beeped from your phone. Assuming it was your boyfriend again, you picked up your phone and smiled. But your smile slowly falters as you see that it's not from him at all. Soon enough a knock was heard from across the room, making you lift your head.

With a slight pout, you went to open the door and sees your San leaning against the doorframe with his left arm behind his back and his right holding out his phone in the air with the same text message you had gotten seconds ago.

"Guess we don't have class this morning" he smirks.

"I wonder what made Professor Kwon cancel his lecture last minute like this." You pout but accepted his kiss on the lips either way.

"He probably has an emergency to attend." San shrugs but stops when he realises you were actually upset "Why the long face?" he coos touching your cheek with the back of his right hand still holding his phone.

"I'm already dressed up," you said stepping back to allow him to enter your dorm.

San steps inside and looks you up and down. You were wearing jeans with an olive turtleneck sweater. He chuckles to himself on how both of you have yet again matched colours today without planning to. Biting his lip, his grin spreads wider, you were also wearing the rose long earrings he had bought for you for Valentine's day. He pockets his phone and closes the space between you two.

"And you look absolutely beautiful" he croons cupping your cheek with one hand, leaning in to rub noses.

You scrunched your nose and immediately smiles at his gesture.

"You're silly" you chuckled, tiptoeing to kiss him.

San kisses you back, delighted that you had made the first move. He strokes your cheek, enjoying the taste of persimmon from your lip tint. You smiled against his lips and lets out a giggle when you pulled back. He was still smiling down at you and stroking your cheek.

"Change of plans. I thought I wanted to bring you out for breakfast but you look so beautiful right now, I think waffles can wait" he half-whispered, eyes busy taking in every detail on your face.

You were mesmerized with how he was acting and was going to give in when a notable growling could be heard. Both of you pause before San's ears start turning red.

"I think your tummy just disagreed" you grin, eyes dropping down to where the sound had come from.

San shuts his eyes in embarrassment and turns away.

"Oh!" you said taking notice of what your boyfriend was hiding behind his back the whole time.

San heard you and immediately turns back before you could reach for it.

"Is that what I think it is?" you asked smiling, taking a step closer.

"It was supposed to be a surprise" he sighs as he reveals a coffee take out container from your favourite cafe.

You gasped excitedly and takes the Pumpkin Spice Cream Frappuccino with San's pet name for you written on it. Taking a sip, you hum in delight almost hopping in place.

"Is it good?" he asks as he sips his plain cold brew coffee.

You nod happily "It finally feels like Autumn now." you said in between sips.

San grins, happy to have made your morning.

"Come on, let's get those waffles before my stomach creates another thunderstorm." he pats his stomach cutely.

You chuckled and left your drink on the coffee table next to you "Arraso, arraso. Just let me get my things." you said turning around to head for your side of the room.

San watches as you grab your sling bag and collects your phone and keys from the table. He picks up the long coat draped on the back of the nearby sofa and waits patiently for you.

"Where's your roommate?" He asks looking at the well-kept bed on the other side of the room.

"Heeyeon went out for her morning jog. Her classes are not until after lunch" you answered distractedly.

"I still can't believe she's the same girl who has a crush on Jongho" San made a face.

"Hey, it's your cousin who saved her from that pervert last week" you defended with a smile as you look around for your coat.

"Yea but that doesn't mean he deserves all those presents and praises" San pointed out, though his lips quirk up at how cute you look frowning.

Not finding your outerwear, you look up to your boyfriend and sees him holding out the brown long coat you were looking for.

You mirrored him smiling and walked up to where he was. With your palm out, you asked for your coat wordlessly but being the cheeky flirt that he was, San merely nudges his chin to make you turn around. Shaking your head with a grin, you turn your back to him and let him help you wear the sleeves of your coat. Done, you turn to face him once more and sees him still smiling.

"Why are you so pretty?" he asks smitten as he curls your hair behind your ear.

You scrunched your nose at his sweet talk already immune at the countless times he's called you pretty even before you two started dating.

"Let's go, before my tummy starts making noise" you eye-rolled, fixing the collars of your coat.

San just stared at you a second before he swoops down and steals a quick kiss from you making you stun. He then takes both drinks off the coffee table and heads for the door as if nothing had happened. You glare at him playfully as you walked next to him and wore your ankle boots. He hands you your drink when you're done which you accept before he takes hold of your free hand and starts linking fingers.

"You're lucky, you're cute" you threatened as you sip your drink and lets him drag you out the door.

"It's a good thing I am then" he grins bringing your linked hands to his lips as the both of you walked down the hallway to the lifts.

"What do you want with your waffles later, baby?" he asks pressing the button on the lifts, making it descend.

"Hmm, ice cream with lots of maple syrup" you answered, hugging his arm while still sipping your frappe.

"Don't you think its a bit early for sweets-" he turns to ask you but notices your bright eyes staring back at him.

He scoffs with a smile and looks away. "Nevermind" he sighs, ridiculing himself for even trying to deny the fact that he adores you too much to say no.

When the lifts reach the ground floor, he starts walking with you next to him. The lobby was fairly empty, with only a few other female students, lingering about either to check their mail or to wait for the lifts.

"I forgot to ask earlier but how did you manage to ride the lifts this morning?" you frown slightly looking to your boyfriend.

"I have my ways" he smiles as he bows to the guards behind their desk.

The guards nod with a smile and raise their cups of coffee, appreciatively. You stifled a chuckle behind your fist and merely bowed with your boyfriend as the two of you reach the entrance doors.

"You do realise bribery is a form of a felony right?" you teased walking ahead of him and starts walking backwards while facing him.

"Not if it gets me to see my baby girl" he counters with both hands behind his back.

"You're unbelievable" you laugh shaking your head.

San smiles at you laughing "If I don't know any better, it sounded like you're calling your boyfriend a bad guy" he smirks.

"Maybe" you grin wider while bitting the end of your straw cheekily.

"That's it. Come here, you" he grins as he reaches for you and starts tickling your sides.

"San! No!" you cried bursting into a fit of giggles against his chest.

Your boyfriend was too distracted with your laughter and smiles that he missed you pulling away from him and escaping from his grasp. San still had a hold on your wrist but he was a few seconds too late when you've already bumped onto someone in the streets.

"Oh my gosh." you gasped lifting your drink far away to steady it from spilling.

"San?" the both of you turn to look at the person you had bumped into and instant recognition dawned upon the both of you.

"Hyung" San smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I thought of making oneshots individually without any connections with the other members but I suddenly got inspired hence, all chapters will be related but will also solely focus on one couple in each chapter. Hope you like the first couple, wanna guess who's next? ^^ Drop your comments down below. Till next time, pyong!


	2. Yunho X Kyungmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that their morning class is cancelled the two sleepyheads decided to cuddle before getting ready for the day.

Stirring in your sleep, you frown at the sound of a phone ringing. Groaning slightly, you turn to your side and reach for your boyfriend sleeping on his stomach next to you.

"Huh, what?" Yunho croaks as he flinches at your pokes.

"It's yours" you merely mumbled.

"Oh. Sorry" he groans as he reaches blindly for his phone on his side table.

Finding it, he immediately answers it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" he yawns.

"Are you still sleeping?" the caller asks surprised.

"Hmm" Yunho hums, eyes close.

"You do know we have Prof Kwon in 15 minutes?" the latter questions.

"What?" he sits up abruptly, startling you.

"What's wrong?" you mumbled, raising your head.

"Hold on. San-ah, we'll be there in 10- no wait make it 8. We'll be there in 8mins. Just cover for us till we get there" Yunho huffs as he quickly stands and looks for his jeans on the floor.

"What's going on?" you frown watching your boyfriend hop on one foot as he held his phone with his shoulders press to his ear.

"We're late! We have Prof Kwon this morning!" Yunho half-whispered still on the phone with San.

"What?!" you gasp as you turn and picked up your phone from the charger pad.

True enough it was almost 9 am and you would've joined your boyfriend in a frenzy if it wasn't when you notice the messages from the group chat.

"Jagiya, quick! You can pack up your things after class. Just get dressed" Yunho rush as he threw his hoodie over your head.

You stayed still as you read through the messages before letting out a scoff. Of course, San would play with your boyfriend like this. Yunho was sweet and naive like that.

"Kyungmi-ah, we're gonna get locked out from class if you don't move your cute butt this instant" he sighs, hair still in a mess as he looks for his books and stuffs them in his class bag.

"Jagiya" you called, making him stop in his tracks and finally turns to you, eyes wide.

"Yea?" he pants slightly.

"Class is cancelled" you half pout with a smile "Come here" you beckon with your arms reaching for him.

"C-cancelled?" he blinks, absorbing what you had just said before the realization dawns on him "Aish, Choi San" he grumbles dropping his books and bags.

"Come on, Jagi. We have a couple of hours before we're needed at the cafe later" you croon, hands still out reaching for him from his bed.

Yunho finally breaks into a smile and quickly takes off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers again before hopping inside his bed almost tackling you down with him. You laughed against his shoulder as he starts cuddling you.

"I'm gonna kill San when I see him" he mumbles on your neck.

"Don't, you're gonna make my baby sister sad if you do" you giggled.

"I'm sure, Jangmi can find a better boyfriend than my best friend" Yunho sighs, hugging you close.

"You say that but you and I both know that you have a soft spot for him" you grin kissing the top of his head. 

Yunho lifts his head up with soft smile "Yea, you would too if you know half the things he's been through back in high school"

"True" you smiled combing his fluffy hair from his eyes.

Yunho melts against your hand as he stares at you lovingly. 

"What?" you chortled catching him staring. 

"You're so pretty" he whispers making your heart swell. "I'm so lucky" he lifts himself and hovers over you before leaning down and captures your lips. 

You kissed him back and smiled against his soft plump lips. He pulled back and the two of you have the same stupidest grin.

"I love you" he said just above a whisper.

"I love you more" you whispered and held your breath when he leans back down.

"Not possible" he smiles before kissing you again. 

After more kisses and cuddles, the two of you had somehow fell back asleep. If it wasn't for the sun peeking through Yunho's curtains, then the both of you would've spent the entire day in bed which was very common especially during the weekends. 

Scrunching your face, you look back and softens at your boyfriend still sleeping away. Yunho was always a great big spoon and has the warmest hugs and you were tempted to give in and not leave the bed but the two of you have plans today and can't cancel. 

Slowly, you turned around, waking him up in the process. 

"Hmm..what?" he drawls keeping his arms around you as he looks down to face you. 

"We have to go get ready" you mumbled, bumping your nose to his chin. 

"Five more minutes" Yunho grumbles, eyes closed as he pulls you closer to his chest. 

"Silly" you chortled leaning back "I'll go take a shower first, you sleep in the mean time, okay?" you suggested looking up at him.

Yunho shakes his head and merely pulls you closer. Even placing his long leg over yours, tangling them, not letting you move. 

"Yunho" you laughed as you struggle from his hold. 

"Three more minutes. I promise. Then we'll take a shower together" he mumbles above your head. 

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" you scoffed as reach for your phone peeking underneath your pillow. 

After much struggle and a whine from your boyfriend, you unlock your phone and beams at the text message you got from your baby twin sister.

Jangmi was apologising on behalf of her boyfriend for tricking Yunho earlier this morning and she reminded to not be late to pick up decorations from the store. 

You texted her an okay and assured her that Sannies' prank was harmless.

"Who are you texting?" Yunho mumbles, voice still gruff. 

"Jangmi. She said not to be late" you answerred still typing. 

"We won't be late. The bakery won't close till evening" he half groans as he hugs you tighter.

"Jagi, we're on decoration duty not cake duty. That's Yeosang and Mia's job" you look up at him. 

"No.. I specifically remember Woo and Sanggie fighting about the cake and hyung decides that we should pick up the cake" Yunho argued softly now half awake. 

You frown at his statement and tapped onto the newly formed kakao group you shared with the others last week. Scrolling up, you look for the latest task list and reads the previous conversations they shared. It wasn't till a document sent by the man himself in pdf document form did you showed it to your boyfriend. 

"Pretty sure we're in charged of the streamers, Jagi" you monotones. 

Yunho squints at your phone screen but soon realises that you were right. The two honor students were in charged of the cake. 

"Huh, I could've sworn hyung wanted us to pick up the cake last time" he snuggles you close and places his chin on your head. 

"He did, but then since the bakery is closer to their place, Oppa figured it'll be easier if it's them." you reminded after reading throught the texts again.

"Oh yea.. Noona's favourite bakery is like 3 buses away from here.." Yunho recalled.

"Speaking of which, it's already been three minutes, you ready to shower yet?" you ask, still texting your sister. 

"Yea, why not" he agrees before he starts carrying you while standing up making you squeal and drop your phone. 

"Yunho" you laughed as he carries you over his shoulder to his bathroom.

"Let's get you clean up, ay Jagi" he grins patting your bum excitedly before kicking the door shut behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short one. Guess who's next ay?


End file.
